


Once This Drink is Drunk

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Joe finds a strange, unmarked bottle of wine and almost immediately regrets drinking it.





	Once This Drink is Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Loose Lips prompt _Fuck or Die_ and the Season of Kink square _Anonymity._

Joe should not have poked his nose where he didn’t belong. But if he was being honest, he mostly drank the strange unmarked bottle of liquid because Webster told him not to.

Berchtesgaden was a bore in some ways and a blessing in others. There had been a lot of down time to contemplate the fucked up shit he’d seen. But there had also been plenty of time to get piss drunk. The men pilfered whatever alcohol they could in order to do so, and Joe had been no exception. 

Webster walked through the neighborhood with him as Joe looked for loot. The houses had most likely been occupied by SS or their supporters and Joe didn’t give a fuck about destroying their shit. Webster didn’t say anything, but his disapproval was clear in the tense line of his shoulders and the scowl that seemed to be permanently affixed on his face.

At a particularly rich-looking house, Joe found a bottle with a blank white label inside an ornate wooden cabinet. The cabinet was inside one of the smaller bedrooms upstairs, next to a canopy bed with soft purple sheets. The whole room gave Joe weird vibes, but the bottle resembled a wine bottle so Joe uncorked it.

He held it up to his nose and was immediately captivated by the lush fruity notes that assailed him.

“Don’t.” Webster reached out and tried to snatch the bottle away. So Joe stubbornly pressed it to his lips and took a huge gulp before Webster could stop him.

The drink had been smooth and sweet and tasted unlike any wine Joe had ever tried. 

Turned out that it wasn’t wine.

“Jesus Christ,” Joe groaned as he doubled over in pain. He felt as if he was about to wretch, but nothing came up.

“Fuck, Joe,” Webster hissed as he snatched the bottle away. 

Joe tried to stand up as the nausea dissipated, but his skin prickled. He suddenly felt hot and itchy all over and he groaned miserably as he itched at his neck.

“What is that shit?” 

He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears and he looked up at Webster, trying not to panic. Because completely unprompted and based on zero outside stimuli, his cock was making its presence known. Blood filled it until it was pressing against the zip of his trousers, and he yelped and turned away from Webster. He’d never gotten so hard so quickly before. 

He felt mortified and embarrassed as he looked down at himself. He tried to adjust his pants but when the fabric moved against his cock he couldn’t keep back the groan that bubbled up. The intensity of the sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt. 

“Uh, Joe,” Webster said hesitantly.

“Don’t fucking say anything,” Joe bit out, glancing over his shoulder.

Webster was holding up the bottle Joe had drank from, but the label was peeled back to reveal another worn brown label underneath. 

“I think… that wasn’t wine,” Webster said lamely, his eyes wide.

“No shit,” Joe said. “Got any other helpful information?”

“Well, I think you have to get laid,” Webster said simply. He held out the bottle and Joe snatched it out his hand without turning back around. His cock was starting to throb uncomfortably and he tried taking deep breaths through his nose to calm his body.

He looked at the label that Webster had exposed and gasped. The curling, dainty handwriting made Joe’s situation abundantly clear.

_The most powerful love potion_  
_Isn’t always successful_  
_But once this drink is drunk_  
_You have no choice but to fuck_

“What the fuck kind of crazy Nazi shit is this?” Joe screeched. “And why did they hide the label?”

“I’m really sorry, Joe. Look, if you want my help…” Webster trailed off when Joe whipped his head around to glare daggers at him.

“I don’t need a fuckin’ pity fuck from _you_,” Joe sneered. His cock twitched and throbbed and a dull ache seemed to consume his whole body. He groaned in frustration and threw the bottle against the wall.

The bottle shattered and glass pieces flickered as they caught the light and rained down to the ground. A huge purple stain bloomed on the wall and Joe cursed the potion and the whole fucking house.

He felt sweat running down his forehead and his gut churned as he pushed past Webster and dashed for the door.

“Joe?” Webster called after him, but Joe didn’t stop. He had one destination in mind, and if the state of his cock was any indication, he needed to get there quick.

As much as soldiers liked to drink, they liked to fuck more. Without a broad in sight, the options were limited. So it became a routine for Easy to set up discreet locations for anonymous fucks at different locations during the war. Those locations were dubbed relief rooms.

Usually a house or shack as far away from officer’s quarters as possible was selected. The room didn’t even have to have a mattress in it because a blanket or pillor would do. But that was another good thing about Berchtesgaden. Joe happened to know that the room that had been chosen was in a fairly nice SS officer’s house. Joe hurried towards the right house with his hand cupped over his dick and searing pain shooting through his body.

He gritted his teeth against the pounding in his head, but he had to stop for breath in the middle of the deserted street. He gathered himself and rushed onward, even though he could feel his dick leaking through his pants.

He finally reached the right house and burst in, hoping that someone was waiting in the room. If he was especially unlucky, he might have to wait for hours for a stranger to come. The pain had grown so intense that tears trickled down his cheek as he thudded up the stairs and careened around a corner.

He didn’t know how long he had to comply with the potion’s instructions, but he legitimately felt like he was going to keel over if he didn’t get off. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely breathe, and his skin felt tight and clammy everywhere.

The white door at the end of the hallway had a black X marked on it and a red scarf tied around the doorknob. Joe couldn’t even remember who had first told him of the anonymous system, only that he knew exactly what to do.

He ripped the scarf from its place with shaky fingers and secured it tightly over his eyes and around his head before opening the door. 

Because his eyes were covered, he was temporarily disoriented so he waited just inside the door for his hearing to adjust. He heard someone clear their throat, and he made his way towards the sound. He stepped forward blindly, embarrassed by how hard he was. He was thankful he didn’t have to look anyone in the eye, because he knew that he had either a crazed or pained look on his face. Neither look was particuarly sexy.

“Get on with it,” a deep male voice encouraged. Joe’s knees hit the edge of something firm and Joe assumed it was the bed. 

He scrambled to undoe his belt buckle and pushed his trousers down his hips enough to expose his cock. 

As soon as he touched it, he gasped in pain. His whole body vibrated from the sensation as the heat in the room seemed to intensify around him. He blindly groped forward until someone grabbed his hand and tugged him downwards. Joe knelt forward onto the bed and then there was a hand on his cock.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he bit his lip to hold back the scream that threatened to erupt from the sudden touch. His hips canted forward, searching for friction. The hand guided his cock until he felt the head of it touch warm, soft flesh. It took all of his self-control to push forward slowly, his hands grabbing at the hips in front of him and gripping tight.

“Please,” the man beneath him murmured. As soon as Joe’s cock was inside the stranger, he moaned from the rush of carnal pleasure that bloomed in his chest. His cock finally felt like it was doing exactly what it was supposed to do. He thrust forward blindly into the man. He distantly heard soft moans and grunts of encourgement, but the sounds barely registered. His cock twitched and swelled before a wave of pleasure crashed over his head. He nearly blacked out from the force of it. 

Joe breathed slowly, purposefully. He slowed his thrusts as he recovered from his orgasm and relief settled over him like a warm blanket. He didn’t feel hot or frantic anymore. His body was wholly his own again.

As Joe pulled out slowly, the man groaned. “Oh, fuck.”

Joe froze.

That voice was unmistakable, now that Joe was hearing clearly. 

“Web?”

Joe hastily removed the blindfold, breaking the one golden rule of the relief room. But he had to know. He had to _see_ him.

And it was Webster, alright. He still had his uniform blouse buttoned up, but his hair was mussed and his eyes were glassy from orgasm. He was down on all fours with his pants down around his knees. Shiny pearlescent come was dripping from the head of his exposed cock. 

“Jesus Christ, Web.”

Joe felt blood move south, but he was grateful that he was still in control of his body. His arousal didn’t feel overwhelming or panicked, but instead was more akin to a slow simmer. Joe sighed, too relieved to be angry. 

“Go ahead, yell at me if you want,” Web said as shuffled to the edge of the bed and sheepishly tugged his pants up over his dick.

“Nah, I’m not going to yell atcha. You helped me.” Joe smirked as he reached down to pull his own pants up. “Felt good, I hope?”

“What? Yeah, Joe. It was fine,” Webster said as a flush tinged his cheeks. He seemed more embarassed now than he had been when he’d seen Joe with a very sudden and unexpected hard-on. Webster’s trepidation emboldened Joe and made him want to poke fun, at least a little bit. 

“Well, good. I’da figured you Harvard types would want it a little more gentle,” Joe teased.

“You’d be surprised,” Webster said. And then he honest-to-god smirked as he walked by Joe, elbowing him a little as he made for the door. 

Joe looked after him with his mouth open like a fish. He felt his arousal burn hotter, but in a completely controllable way. 

Well, mostly controllable.


End file.
